psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Roger Pearson
Roger Pearson (born 1927) is a British anthropologist, advocate of eugenics, and editor of several scholarly journals published by the Institute for the Study of Man. Life and work Originally from Great Britain, Pearson has also served as (colonial) officer in the British army to India, then directed various British-controlled companies there. He studied at the University of London, where he gained a Master's degree in Economics and Sociology, and a Ph.D. in Anthropology. In 1958 Pearson founded the Northern League "to foster the interests, friendship and solidarity of all Teutonic nations." He recruited Hans F. K. Günther, who received awards under the National Socialist regime for his work on race, Ernest Cox of the Ku Klux Klan, and Dr. Wilhelm Kesserow, a former SS officer. He joined the Eugenics Society in 1963 and became a fellow in 1977. Pearson was brought to the United States in 1965 by Willis Carto of the Liberty Lobby, and contributed to some of Carto's publications, such as Western Destiny and at Noontide Press. At the end of the 1960s, he parted with Carto, and successively taught at Queens University of Charlotte, The University of Southern Mississippi and Montana Tech. During his tenure as dean at Montana Tech, Pearson received $60,000 from the Pioneer Fund. In 1975, he left academics and moved to Washington, D.C., where he founded the Council on American Affairs. He also joined the editorial board of Policy Review, the monthly Heritage Foundation publication in 1977, but was forced to resign in 1978, after the Washington Post exposed Pearson's background following the 11th Conference of the World Anti-Communist League — which he chaired. In 1981 Pearson received the library of Donald A. Swan through a grant from the Pioneer Fund.Miller, Adam (1994) "The Pioneer Fund: Bankrolling the Professors of Hate" The Journal of Blacks in Higher Education 6: pp. 58-61, p. 60-61 Pearson also held the directorship of the Institute for the Study of Man, a group which was alleged by Searchlight magazine to have received $869,500 between 1981 and 1996 from the Pioneer Fund Mehler 1998 and which under Pearson acquired the peer-reviewed journal Mankind Quarterly in 1978.http://www.press.uillinois.edu/epub/books/tucker/ch4.html Pearson simultaneously took over as editor and has remained editor through to the present day, though his name has never appeared on the masthead. http://www.ferris.edu/isar/archives/rushton Pearson has used diverse pseudonyms to contribute to the journal including, J.W. Jamieson. Auschwitz doctor Josef Mengele's advisor, Otmar von Verschuer, was on the editorial advisory board of this journal before his death in 1970. The institute also prints the Journal of Social, Political, and Economic Studies and the Journal of Indo-European Studies and has the Scott-Townsend book imprint. In the editing of the Journal of Indo-European Studies he is assisted by JP Mallory. Publications *''Essays on Eugenics and Race.'' 1958, Northern World, Coventry *''Mankind Quarterly'' 1960 *''The Religious Attitudes of the Indo-Europeans.'' 1966, 1967 Hans Gunther, trans. by Vivian Bird (See Oliver Bird Trust and George Cadbury) in collaboration with Roger Pearson. *''Introduction to Anthropology.'' Harcourt College Pub, 1974. *''Anthropological Glossary.'' Krieger Pub Co, 1985. *''Race, Intelligence and Bias in Academe.'' Scott-Townsend Publishers, 1997 (2nd edition). *''Heredity and Humanity: Race, Eugenics and Modern Science.'' Scott-Townsend Publishers, 1996. References *Mehler B. "The Funding of the Science" Searchlight July 1998: *Russ Bellant, The Coors Connection (South End Press, 1989), p. 2; John Saloma, Ominous Politics (NY: Hill & Wang, 1984), p. 8. *Bellant, Russ. 1991. Old Nazis, the New Right, and the Republican Party. Boston: South End Press. *Harris, Geoffrey. 1994. The Dark Side of Europe: The Extreme Right Today. Edinburgh University Press. External links *Mankind Quarterly *Journal of Social, Political, and Economic Studies *Roger Pearson entry on Eugenics Watch *Shared Eugenic Visions: Raymond B. Cattell and Roger Pearson Category:1927 births Category:Living people Category:British eugenicists Category:British anthropologists simple:Roger Pearson